Things Are Not As They Seem!
by Inu-Youkai-Rae
Summary: Artemis and Athena are twins who were separated because their parents divorced, Artemis and her mom to Tokyo and Athena and her Dad to Forks, Vanessa is a hybrid. add in some vamp and wolf romance!


_**Things Are Not What They Seem!**_

_**A Twilight Saga Fanfiction **_

_**By Kagomegirl_139**_

_**Chapter 1: Why...?**_

_It's snowing, a beautiful white wonderland all around. The scenery changes... The ground is icy _

_it's dark, and lots of cars are on the interstate. A young woman with short shoulder length brown hair,_

_and shining blue-green eyes she's driving down the road as fast as she should. Singing along to_

_Christmas music on the radio, when suddenly lights flash by and everything fades to black._

_ A young girl about sixteen, with long brown hair halfway down her back and shinning violet_

_eyes sits up quickly from a nightmare. The young women with shoulder length brown hair and_

_shinning blue-green eyes runs into the room, _

_ "Artemis, daijoubu desuka?" She asks hugging Artemis._

_ " Hai, daijouba da." Artemis says. _

_ "Well you better get up, it's seven thirty P.M!!! I gotta leave for work ok." She says standing _

_and walking to the door._

_ "Hai," Artemis Yawns, "I'm getting dressed, I'll be down then." Artemis' mother nods,_

_ "Aishiteru, Artemis, ja mata ne!" She says leaving the room,_

_ "Aishiteru, Oka-san." Artemis says getting out of bed and shutting her door before going to her _

_closet and pulling out a pair of black skiny jeans and a black t-shirt. She brushes her brown hair and _

_heads down stairs seeing her mother left. She sit's on the couch and flips through the channels._

_ ~Four Hours later.~_

_ Artemis hears the phone ring, she gets up from the couch and answers the phone,_

_ "Mushi Mushi!"_

_Chapter 2: I can't..._

_~Artemis~_

_ I'm sitting in the airport my plane was early... but their late, three hours late. I stand looking _

_out the window... it's raining, not that it didn't rain in Tokyo, there's just... a lot more here. People rush around, I understand the English well enough, but... not the Spanish, they rattle on and on. I block out their noise and keep staring out the window._

_~Athena~_

_ I fell asleep on the couch, and Dad on the chair. I awoke and we were late, THREE HOURS_

_LATE!!!!_

_ "DAD!!! We're late!! We gotta go get Artemis!!!" I tried to get my dad up while yelling this. _

_See a few months ago we got a call from the police in Japan. That's when I learned I had a twin sister_

_but that's for later. See a couple days before we got that call, Artemis, my twin sister lost our mother_

_in a car accident, see out mom and dad both wanted to be in different places for their jobs, so when_

_we were born they each took one of us and divorced, mom and Artemis moved to Tokyo, Japan, and_

_Dad and I moved to Forks, Washington. So they called for us to take Artemis in, she'd been staying_

_with some neighbors in Japan in order to stay for mom's funeral. So we are hurrying to the airport!_

_~Vanessa~_

_ I'm so glad we're back, I've missed Forks so much. We depart from the plane me and the _

_Cullens. Well the Cullens are Carlisle, he's the head of the family, tall blond and very handsome. His _

_wife and partner is Esme she has long brown hair and a heart shaped face. Next is Emmett he is really _

_tall and had dark hair. His partner is Rosalie she's blonde and the girl every guy wants. Next is_

_Edward, he's tall with bronze hair, he can read minds. His partner is Bella, she is beautiful with long _

_brown hair, and can use an invisible shield. Lastly my favorites, Jasper he's tall with blonde hair and _

_can change how you feel. His partner is Alice, she's petite, has a real short black hair and wonderfully _

_awesome, she took me in. By the way I'm Vanessa I'm as tall as Alice, 4'10" I have long black hair, I'm _

_half vampire half werewolf. So we're standing and waiting for the boys to come back with the car so_

_we can leave when I see a girl, a little older than I look, she's staring out the window, the people _

_picking her up are late... three hours late... poor girl. I'm still watching the girl when Alice Bounces _

_over to me her short hair bouncing,_

_ "What's wrong Nessa?" She asks me smiling._

_ "The girl over there, the people picking her up their three hours late, Alice." She frowns and _

_grabs my arm. _

_ "Let's go talk to her Nessa." She says and pulls me over to her._


End file.
